Family Reunion
by Wings Of Sanguine
Summary: It's the wedding of the century in Arendelle, and Elsa has invited two special someone's to help Anna and Kristoff celebrate! (DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FROZEN OR TANGLED OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS) [Kristanna] [Flynn/Rapunzel]
1. Chapter 1

Rapunzel strolled into Arendelle, her arm looped through Eugene's. The wind ruffled her short brown hair as they walked, Eugene pointing out every little thing to his new wife. As they walked, he was actually pointing out a reindeer, watching as it stared at a man's back, eyes wide with a broadened grin.

"Blondie, look!" he said happily, "that reindeer looks incredibly happy!" Rapunzel rolled her eyes- he had only ever called her 'Blondie' when they first met. _Back when I had my blond hair_, she thought, reaching up absentmindedly to touch her now brown locks, _back when I had the magical healing ability… _ Eugene gave her a concerned look.

"Rapunzel….?" he asked. She blinked.

"Huh?" she asked, meeting his eyes, breaking out into a grin. His eyes were so warm, like liquid chocolate, as if she could dive in and swim around int hem forever. And they were all hers. Besides his eyes, he was looking extremely dashing in his princely clothes- given to him after they were married: a pair of white pants tucked into black boots, with a matching black coat with gold buttons down the front. Around his marvelous chest was a deep purple sash, decorated with golden suns- the symbol of their kingdom, Corona.

"I asked if you were okay?" he said, giving her a soft smile. Rapunzel shrugged. Her shoes clicked against the rough stone pavement as they walked.

"I don't know," she said, "I mean, you called me 'Blondie', and I suddenly thought-"

"Listen," he said with a chuckle, "That was the past. We're here for a different reason, remember?"

"I know I know-"

"I don't think you should be this nervous anyway," he cut her off, "besides, it's your cousin who's getting married, not you." He raised an eyebrow in her direction, making her laugh. That was something about Eugene that she loved- him making her laugh.

"I know!" she exclaimed suddenly, "it's so exciting!" Taking his eyes of Rapunzel, Eugene went back tot icus on the reindeer. Rapunzel noticed, holding his hand tightly.

"What is it with the reindeer?" he asked as he dragged her over to the animal, which jumped in surprise at their approach. Rapunzel pulled her hand away from his as they came to a stop. The man's back was still turned, a blue woolen shirt pulled tight across an impressive set of muscles. Rapunzel laughed s the reindeer nipped at him, trying to catch his attention.

"Eugene," she said, "I don't think we should bother the reindeer, okay?" Eugene rolled his eyes, wringing his hands in the air with childish annoyance.

"Oh, come on!" he said as he flailed around, and accidentally smacked the man in the back of the head, making him jump.

"Eugene!" she scolded as the man turned around, his face red, anger setting in. The man's blond hair was disarrayed as he rubbed it, narrowing his eyes at Eugene.

"Sorry, buddy-" Eugene began, until the reindeer suddenly head-butted the man, and soon the anger melted away into bashfulness. The couple watched as he wrestled a bit with the animal, finally scratching its head.

"So," the man said after he and calmed down, his face red, the end of his big nose the same shade, "what do you need?"

"We don't need anything," Rapunzel gave him a sheepish smile, "Eugene just wanted-"

"Hey, why do you guys have reindeer here?" Eugene cut her off, rubbing his chin. Rapunzel groaned- he was so fixated!

"Are you still hung up on the reindeer, of all things?!" she whined, although she didn't mean to. Sh just wanted to get him off the subject so they could go the castle, greet her cousins and get their seats.

"It's okay, really," the blond man said with a laugh, then turning to Eugene, "actually, Sven has been a member of my family since I was a kid. One of the only reindeer you'll find in Arendelle!" As he finish his statement, he crossed his arms, proud of his boasting with a smug look in his brown eyes.

Euegene held out a hand, "Eugene Fitzherbert, King of Corona. And you are?" As soon as Eugene had given his title, Rapunzel watched as the blond man's face paled, running a hand through his blond hair.

"K-king?" he stammered, then suddenly bowed, "I am so sorry!" Rapunzel laughed as Sven saw him bowing, copying as best he could. Eugene as well was taken by surprise- he was still not used to people bowing to him, even back in Corona.

The man stood back up, shrugging his shoulders. Nodding his head towards Rapunzel, he said, "and you would be the Queen of Corona, I assume?" Rapunzel nodded, giving him a friendly smile.

"Yes, thank you," she said, "um, by any chance…." She raised an eyebrow, waiting for a name.

"Oh! Kristoff Bjorman, Royal Ice Master and Deliverer," he said, reaching into his blue shirt, pulling out a silver medallion. Emblazened on it was a single snowflake, the metal gleaming in the sun.

"Wait," Eugene said, gazing intensely at the medallion, "I'm confused. Ice Master and Deliverer?"

"To make it easy," Kristoff cleared his throat, "I sell ice for a living." Rapunzel and Eugene shared an interested look before turning their attention back to him. They definitely didn't have anything like that back in Corona.

"That must suck in the winter, huh?" Eugene chuckled, "I mean, since t's cold and-" Rapunzel and Kristoff gave hi a shared look of complete boredom.

"Never mind," he quipped, "anyway, do you know who to get to the castle?" Kristoff shrugged, "Well, yeah."

"Great!" Rapunzel cried with excitement, "we can't wait to see my cousins!" Kristoff raised an eyebrow- she had cousins in Arendelle? _Well, Anna did tell me Arendelle has been trade partners with Corona since the kingdom was built_, he thought as he then pointed behind the visitors.

"The castle is just down the road here," he explained, the three of them staring in wonder at the castle on the horizon. The spires were a tall ice blue, mint green and dark purple flags waving proudly, some decorated with the golden silhouette of a woman, others with a three petaled flower. Rapunzel examined the silhouette. The hair was in a braid, the bangs drawn pulled back so they resembled flames atop her skull. She pointed to one of the flags.

"Eugene, look!" she said happily, green eyes curious, "it looks like Elsa got the flags redone!" Eugene inspected it- it definitely looked different than last time.

"Yeah- hopefully she won't freeze the entire kingdom this time-" he began. Rapunzel shot him a look, piking Kristoff's interest. _They know about what happened?_ he thought, scratching his head. The sun gleamed on the paved stones, and he could feel a slight tingle on his head as the sun caught his blond hair.

"Come on, Eugene, that was an accident!" Rapunzel said in her cousin's defense.

"I know, I know, but at the time, we really should have just sent a nice fruit basket, a card-"

"Eugene," Rapunzel said pointedly, "really." Eugene sighed- he knew better than to annoy is wife- and she didn't get annoyed very often. Shaking his head, he clapped Kristoff on the back.

"Well, it was great meeting you Christopher-"

"It's Kristoff," he repeated glumly. Olaf had gotten his names ring numerous times, and Anna had called him Christopher when they first met.

"Right, that's what I said!" Eugene said awkwardly as Rapunzel grabbed his hand, pulling him in the direction of the castle, "Bye!" Kristoff shook his head, watching the couple as they went, sidestepping pedestrians, Rapunzel- That was her name, wasn't it? Kristoff thought, kind of a mouthful- almost getting hit by a horse pulling a carriage. Kristoff chuckled, turning back to his sled.

Being a present from Anna after the Great Thaw (as people called it these days), he kept it in tip-top shape- or as shapely as he could. The wooden front showed of aplaquered snowflake that gleamed when he polished it, small diamond detailing carved into the wood on the runners. The reigns were a rich red leather, and as he gripped them when eh made deliveries, some of the leather stain had been permanently imprinted in his palms. It didn't matter to him though, since a present like this was the best he and ever gotten.

"Krsitoff?" came a voice behind him, and he tureen to find Kai, Elsa's and Anna's servant, clad in a dapper black suit, tailcoats flying behind him. His wingtip shoes were polished so well, Kristoff thought he might have been able to see his reflection. The old man ran a hand across his scalp nervously as Sven nudged his side with his nose.

"What is it, Kai?" Kristoff gave the man smile.

"Shouldn't you be at the castle, Kristoff?" Kai said, giving Sven a light pa on his head. The animal grinned, wagging its tail. Krsitoff raised an eyebrow in confusion. Then it dawned on him.

"Arggh!" he shout din dismay, shoving Sven's reigns at Kai, who took them with confusion, the red leather staining the servant white gloves, "I gotta go- take care of Sven for me!" Turning, he ran in the same direction as the Queen and King of Corona, heart pounding in his chest as he raced towards the castle. As he ran, he nearly collided into a woman with a stack of blankets- replacements for the old ones in the castle, no doubt- and suddenly found himself face to face with Rapunzel and Eugene once more.

"Well, isn't this a coincidence?" Flynn joked, receiving a jab from Rapunzel, a wry smile on her face.

"Hello again!" she said cheerfully, looping her arm in her husband's. Kristoff stared at them, panting like a dog as he tried to catch his breath.

"Sorry…" he gulped, his lungs begging for air, "I-I need to get to the castle-"

"Really?" Rapunzel asked, "Eugene, why don't we go with him?" Eugene rolled his eyes.

"Rapunzel, you just got me to stop annoying the man, now you want us to go with him?" he asked, exasperated as he fixed the purple says strung across his chest.

"No, no," he said, "it's fine," Kristoff said as he swerved around the petite woman, "I guess I'll see you around!" The two watched as he ran, disappearing behind the castle gates. Rapunzel cocked her head as she watched one of the guards clap the man on the back, nodding.

"What is it, Rapunzel?" Eugene asked warily.

"Nothing, it's just, I wonder whom it is Anna's marrying?" she asked him as they strolled past a woman and child, the child complaining about having to wear a fancy coat.

"Why do I gotta wear this?" she heard the little boy whine. The mother- a squat round woman- tugged the coat onto her son's arms.

"Because!" she said with glee, "the Queen's sister is getting married!"

"That's not my fault!" Rapunzel giggled as she watched the boy and his mother wrestle with the coat before Eugene lightly touched her arm, bringing her to his attention.

"Whoever he is, I'm sure he's great, okay?" Eugene reassured her as the guards gave them a polite nod, waving them inside the castle gates.


	2. Chapter 2

Elsa paced back and forth, her heels clicking on the polished floor of the portrait hall. Servants were everywhere, bustling about to amok sure every little detail was perfect. The chandeliers on the high ceiling were polished until they were gleaming gold. The portraits themselves had been touched up, preserved so the colors were vibrant and bright. Gerda approached her, carrying a vase of green roses.

"Where am i putting this again Queen Elsa?" she asked, lifting them up slightly. Elsa waved her fingers to a table that sat n the corner of the room and it seemed there wasn't enough room for anything. Tables were still being set up, chefs comparing dishes, and she swore she saw a chambermaid running across the room, carrying a pitcher and jug.

"Over there will be fine, Gerda," she said, "if you can find room though, okay?" Gerda nodded, shuffling away, yelling for the chefs to move out of her way.

"Queen Elsa!" someone yelled for her, and she turned, seeing Bulda stride in, wringing her hands.

"What is it, Bulda?" Elsa asked, taking the stout woman;s chubby hands in her elegant slender palms.

"I can't find the groom anywhere!" she cried, her face turning red, "I mean-"

"Calm down," Elsa shushed her, "he'll be here. He's probably finishing up his route, alright?" Bulda nodded, waddling away, shouting for the Princess. Brushing the skirt of her dress- the blue dress she had made after accidentally casting an eternal winter over her kingdom- she strode confidently past an interior designer who was busy measuring the curtains. She couldn't think about the accident though. That was the past. Right now, she had to think about her sister- and her sister was going to get married.A series of stained-glass windows let colors soar across the red carpet in the hall, the sequins on her dress blinding as she hurried. Elsa could hear her sister's protests as she to closer to the dressing room. Stopping in front of a white wood door, she sighed, trying her best to calm herself. It was almost funny, how she was so extremely nervous, and she wasn't even the one getting married! Placing her hand on the cool wood, she pushed the door open, revealing the scene inside.

And she ultimately gasped, pushing her way past servants as they tidied up the room.

"Anna!" Elsa cried, surprising her sister, who was currently sitting on the bed, a plate of chocolate snacks sitting prettily on her lap. Brown stains decorated her fingers, broken chocolate shells strewn on the bedsheets, the floor. Groaning, Elsa approached her sister, who licked the sweet stickiness off her fingers, smacking her lips.

"Anna, why are you eating now?!" Elsa asked, snatching the plate from her sister's lap as she reached for another piece.

"Hey!" Anna exclaimed, grabbing for it, but Elsa held it high above her head, just out of Anna's reach. Elsa chuckled as Anna jumped, trying to get it away, but to no avail.

"Anna, come on," Elsa said, handing the plate to a servant as he stood up, "You need to get ready!" Anna pouted as she watched the servant pick at the food, exiting the room to assume his other duties.

"But-"

"But nothing, Anna," Elsa cut her off bluntly, "now remember, I invited our cousin-"

"You mean the girl from Corona?" Anna interjected. Elsa nodded, pulling Anna to her feet.

"Her name is Rapunzel, Anna, you should know that, considering she came to my coronation," Elsa reminded her. Anna rolled her eyes as a maid began unbuttoning the back of her nightdress, another sweeping the chocolate crumbs off the pale blush-pink carpet. Anna blew her bangs out of her face, slipping out of her pajamas. The maid set a skirt on the floor and Anna stepped into it, the white fabric soft and light against her skin as the maid pull fit up for her.

"How am I supposed to know?" she whined, "I mean, I spent the entire time looking for you, remember?" Now it was Elsa's turn to roll her eyes- did Anna really have to talk about it now?

"Okay, well, now we need to focus on this, okay?" Elsa changed the subject, playing with her platinum blond, almost white braid that hung over her shoulder. Elsa open dyer mouth to say something else, but her non-existent words were replaced with a low rumbling. The servants and sisters exchanged nervous glances as the rumbling go louder until there was a cracking noise, some splintering and then they were in the room, some unrolling themselves, some still rolling in.

"Ack!" Elsa crie dins upraise, picking up her feet so they wouldn't roll over them, crushing her toes. The largest rock came to a stop at Anna's feet, unrolling itself to reveal a rather large head with a bulbous nose and close-set eyes. A patch of moss resided on its head to resemble hair, a similar sheet of moss hanging off aha Elsa guessed was its shoulders like a long cape, trailing behind it.

"Anna, what-"

"Trolls!" Anna exclaimed, clapping her hands with joy. Elsa rolled her eyes at Grand-Pabbie, Kristoff's family as he and his troll wife approached Anna, pushing maids out of the way.

"Let me get a good look at you!" they begged, jumping gip as Anna leander over to see them pulling the young woman tot eh ground by her twin braided pigtails.

"Ow!" Anna cried as she found herself sprawled on the floor, the trolls surrounding her, trying to get her attention all at once. The servants and Elsa watched all the commotion they were making, Anna's confused eyes darting back and forth as she tried to catch everyone's words. After a few minutes, Elsa (clearly annoyed) waved her fingers and there was a shock of ice on the ground, trolls and Anna jumping out of the way.

"Hey!" Anna shouted at her sister, "are you trying to freeze me again?!" Elsa knew she was trying to be mean, but a smile broke through her attempt to pout and both ended up laughing. Anna sat up, heaving a sigh, one of the younger trolls jumping into her lap, its rock body cold against her skin.

"Alright, well, Grand-Pabbie," Elsa knelt down, "it was wonderful seeing you, but-"

"Oh! But we have something for you dear!" the troll replied, turning to Anna. Anna and Elsa exchanged looks before the trolls gave a look to Elsa, blinking patiently.

"What, why are they looking t me like that?" Elsa asked her sister. Anna only shrugged, laughing as the trolls suddenly pushed her out the door, slamming it in her face. Brushing the skirt of her blue dress, Elsa pushed her hair back, re-freezing the tips in place to look like flames. Pouting, she sent a glare at the door.

"Shut me out of the room, why don't you!" Elsa muttered angrily, swirling around on her heel, stalking toward the Great Hall once more. She began flailing her arms- a habit she and picked up after larding to control her powers- sending ice in small shards everywhere.

"Queen Elsa!" Kai approached her out of breath s he dodged pieces of ice, shielding his head momentarily.

"What is it?!" Elsa barked, then cleared her throat, "I apologize. Is there anything wrong?" Kai shook hi ahead, face beet red.

"No, your Majesty," he said, "I just wanted to inform you that your cousin and her husband-"

"She's here?!" Elsa nearly screamed, gripping the man by the shoulders. He nodded, and soon Elsa was racing down the hall, nearly tripping over her own feet as she slid past a maid sweeping the floor, ducking under a few chefs who were carrying a large cake through the hall. Looking around, she could'nt see anyone, save the servants who were helping decorate.

"Elsa!" came the woman's voice, and Elsa spun around, breaking into a large grin as she saw her cousin, hanging on her husband's arm stride through the door.


	3. Chapter 3

"Rapunzel!" Eugene saw the woman shout happily, striding towards them with confidence. Rapunzel herself looked completely ecstatic as he watched her walk over, envelop her in a arm hug. Eugene gulped as he watched them break apart, Rapunzel looping her arm back through his.

"So, Elsa, how is everything?" Rapunzel asked.

Elsa, as Rapunzel and called her, shrugged, and poked extremely elegant as she did so. In a form-fitting blue dress, Eugene thought it showed off all her curves just right, with sheer sleeves decorating her arms, a thigh high slit in the skirt of the dress revealing an elegant leg.

"Euegene? Rapunzel's voice broke through his thoughts, and he blinked, staring her in the eye.

"Yeah?" he asked. Rapunzel gestured towards her cousin, saying, "Elsa wants to know if we want to see Anna?" Euegene shrugged. They were her cousins, after all, not his, so it didn't really matter.

"Um, sure, yeah," he agreed, coughing slightly. Nodding, Elsa played with the thick blond-white braid that hung over her shoulder, and Rapunzel noticed small snowflakes weaved throughout the strands. She pointed, "You look great, Elsa! How did you do that?"

"This?" Elsa gestured to the snowflakes, "oh, you know jus a bit of magic, nothing really. Anyway, shall we go see the bride?" Shrugging, Rapunzel and Eugene started to follow Elsa down the Great Hall, portraits lining the walls in between the windows. As Elsa opened her mouth to say something, the three of them heard a sudden yelling, the slamming of doors.

"Elsa!" warbled the woman as she ran out the door, sliding on the freshly polished wood, making Rapunzel laugh, and Eugene just stare in surprise. Even though her state of running was quite funny, it was what she was wearing that caught their attention. She was clad in a white undergarment, red braids flying behind her. Dragging on the floor was a cape- looking to be made of moss, no doubt, with leaves and branches sticking out at random angles.

"Anna, what's the meaning of this?!" Elsa demanded as Anna ran into her arms, her face red as she laughed hard, tears beginning to dot the corners of her blue eyes. Eugene watched as Rapunzel placed a hand on the woman's shoulders, trying her best to not laugh at her appearance, although it was difficult of himself as well, little laughs breaking through his demeanor.

"The trolls! They made this for the wedding-"

"Trolls…?" Eugene asked, although everyone ignored him.

"Wait, what?" Elsa asked, peering at it reluctantly. It was definitely nice of them, but there was no way Anna was going to wear it- even as she stood still the thing was tracking dirt into the castle. Rolling her eyes, she pulled the cape around her sister- even if she won't king to wear it, it was still indecent to appear as such in front of guests- family, no less.

"They want me to wear it!" Anna cried, suddenly bursting into tears, burying her face into her sister's shoulder.

"Anna, you can't wear this," Elsa said, "now go and get dressed, alright?" Nodding, Anna sniffed- snot was starting to dribble down her nose, her eyes a tad red from crying.

"O-okay," she managed between gulps, wiping at her eyes, then turning to Rapunzel, "It's nice to see you, Rapunzel. I mean after-"

"Why don't you do as Elsa says and get changed?" Rapunzel suggested with a giggle, "we can catch up later, alright?" Nodding, Anna sniffed once more before trudging down the hall, and Eugene jumped as he saw her slam the door- a bunch of rock looking creatures were waiting expectantly for her, and they could hear Anna yelp as the trolls suddenly jump don her, trying to dress her for the big day. He opined as the door was shut, muffling the din.

"Are you sure she said trolls or am i just hearing things?" he asked hesitantly. Elsa shook her head, giving the couple a tired smile.

"No, she said trolls," she explained, "they're on her fiancé's side of the family."

"Wait- she's marrying a troll?" Rapunzel chimed in, a confused look in her green eyes. Elsa laughed, shaking her head. As her shoulders shook, the sequins on her dress glittered when they caught the sun coming in through the window.

"No," she said, "he was raised by them. He's completely human, I assure you."

"Well, that's good then." Eugene joked, wiping his brow, "I mean, that would have been awkward, you know-"

"Eugene!" Rapunzel scolded him jokingly, giving him a playful punch in the arm. Nodding, Elsa gestured to the entryway into the Portrait Room, beginning to amble over.

"Would you like to relax for a while?" she asked courteously, "I mean, Corona is a long way from here-"

"I don't think so-" Eugene began to say, until Rapunzel ultimately agreed, pulling him after Elsa as she wandered ingot eh room. Polished floors reflected their images perfectly, moss green striped walls boxing them in. Plush chaises lined each wall, underneath a slew of portraits depicting picnics, dances, musicians and such. Servants were also running around in this room, trying their best to tidy thing up last minute.

"Your Highness!" a butler called for Elsa, running over, "Your Highness, I can;t find him!" Elsa sent a pleasant smile Rapunzel and Eugene's way, raising a hand, "Excuse me for a moment." Turnign tot eh butler, she asked, "What is it now?"

"The groom!" the butler cried out, "we need to fit him for the ceremonial garbs but he's nowhere to be found!" Placing a hand on the butler's shoulder, Elsa tried calming him down.

"Alright, alright! What time is it now?" she asked. The man peered at a wristwatch hidden up his sleeve and his face suddenly paled, his voice shaky as he answered, "About three o'clock. The wedding is going to start soon!"

"Listen, he's probably finishing up his route, alright?" Elsa said soothingly, "he'll be here, I'm sure-"

The doors slammed open and he ran in, light streaming in from outside. The butler clapped excitedly, going to pull him in the direction of the dressing rooms. Eugene and Rapunzel exchanged a look as the groom went past, giving Elsa a small wave as an apology- he looked awfully familiar, with a mop of blond hair and a woolen blue shirt…

"That's the lucky man?" Eugene asked. Elsa nodded.

"Kristoff, yes," Elsa said approvingly, "of course, since wit's almost time, I'll need to leave you, get the rest of the preparations done and all- how do you feel about sandwiches?"

"Sandwiches?" Rapunzela sled, unsure of what she was getting at, "I mean, they are delicious-"

"Okay, I'll keep it in mind," Elsa stopped her mid-sentence as she began walking away, "let Gerda show you to your seats, alright? See you soon!" The couple were soon ushered out the door by a stout woman and were left standing in the hall of the castle's entryway.

"You're cousins are certainly an interesting couple," Eugene commented. Rapunzel rolled her eyes.

"That was just a few minutes," Rapunzel said, "just wait until you really get to know them!" A church bell rang through the air, and the couple found themselves swept up by the crowd, greeting fellow visitors and merchants as they moved in the huge sea towards the chapel.


	4. Chapter 4

As the butlers lead him down the hall, Kristoff let his eyes trail long the floor, staring at his reflection in the shiny wood. He could hear a commotion coming from one of the rooms as they passed it, and he could hear Anna's voice as she practically threw a temper-tantrum that was soon to become a full on panic attack, he was sure. He had seen her do it before, and it was not exactly pleasant when she was mad.

"Alright," the butler said, pushing him into a room across the hall, shutting the door with a soft click. Kristoff gulped. That was never good. Cracking his knuckles, the butler said, "You'l need to get changed." Snapping his fingers, another servant entered, carrying a suit wrapped in protective plastic casing. Kristoff pointed to it.

"A suit?" he asked.

"Is there anything wrong with it?" the butler asked.

"No, it's just… I've never woe a suit before," Kristoff pointed out. The butler shrugged.

"And I've never worn a dress, but there is always room for something new in life, now snit there?" the butler chided him, exiting the room, leaving Kristoff alone with the suit. Sighing, he collapsed on the bed, the soft silken sheets wrinkling under him, the mattress sinking under his weight. I guess I'll have to wear it, he thought as he carefully unwrapped the suit from the plastic, pulling it slowly off the hanger. The material was stiff in his thick fingers, a dark black color. Reaching up, he hooked the collar of his blue shirt on his thumb and pulled, the fabric flying over his head as he took it off, revealing a well-toned barrel of a chest- he liked to credit his years of picking and harvesting blocks of ice in return for looking so good. As he reached for the crisp white shirt he found along with the suit, there was a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" he called, quickly slipping the shirt on before whoever it was decided to come in. But there was no answer, instead the soft click of the door as it was pushed open, and a low rumble as he saw them tumble in, trailing dirt behind them as they did so. Kristoff groaned, rolling his eyes.

"Kristoff!" the trolls exclaimed excitedly, all jumping on the bed to get a good look at him.

"Guys, guys, stop!" Kristoff pleaded with a smile as he pushed them away to stand up, brushing dirt off his clothes. As soon as everyone had calmed down, he asked, "what are you doing here?"

"We just wanted to wish the bride and groom congratulations!" Grandpa Pabbie cried, "and we bought presents!" Before Kristoff could ask anything more, the trolls all approached him, trapping him into a corner of the room with mischievous grins. Amidst shouts of protests and cries of pain, as well as a slew of curses here and there, Kristoff thought he could hear someone gasp. The trolls stopped, all looking towards the doorway.

"What is going on here?!" came Elsa's cry of astonishment, "I just kicked you out of my sister's room! Stop sabotaging the groom!" Trotting over, Elsa shooed the trolls out the door, slamming it as soon as she made sure even the smallest one had gone.

"They only wanted to say hi-" Kristoff said sheepishly as Elsa leaned against the door, sighing, brows furrowed into a deep v-shape.

"I know, I know," she said, "but I've just had the staff re-clean Anna's room. Now they'll have to redo this one." Kristoff raised an eyebrow- they and visited Anna already?

"They saw Anna?" Kristoff said, a wave of curiousness and slight fear washing over him. Elsa nodded.

"They wanted Anna to wear a cape they made out of dirt and moss and trees…" Elsa let out a little laugh, shaking her head, "of course, I told her she couldn't wear it, it would track dirt everywhere." Kristoff laughed as well, gesturing to himself. Before Elsa had come in, they managed t deck him out in a mossy cape as well, the soft green fuzz tickling his arms.

"I guess I shouldn't wear this either," he joked. Elsa's eyes nearly bugged out of her head once she saw, and she shook her head vigorously as she then pulled it from his shoulders.

"Goodness no!" she let out a bellow, going towards the door. Before she turned the knob, she hefted the cape up her arm, making sure she and all of it with her before opening the door. Sending Kristoff a glance over her shoulder, she said, "I'm glad it's you marrying Anna instead of him. Just thought you should know that." With a sharp slam, she left Kristoff to dress for the wedding, leaving him in total silence to contemplate what she had just said.


	5. Chapter 5

The Queen of Arendelle was now pulling the King and Queen of Corona down the aisle of the chapel, shoving them into one of the very first pews. Raising her hands, she said, "If you don't mind just sit here, okay? I figure Anna might want to see you after all these years, you know?"

"Of course!" Rapunzel shouted, her cheery voice echoing off the cavernous walls. Eugene just slumped in his seat, wrinkling the black suit coat he was wearing The wooden pew was uncomfortable on his back, the cushion he sat on frayed at the edges, although it was comfortable enough to last for about an hour or two- maybe longer, depending on how the service went.

"Okay, well, the service should be starting in a few minutes," Elsa rubbed her hands together, eyes lit up with hope that all might go well._ Of course, depending on if Kristoff's family decides to stay_, she thought with remorse. Rapunzel cocked her head, confused.

"Kristoff?" she asked. The name sounded familiar to her. Elsa jumped- she hadn't realized she was mumbling out loud to herself.

"Yes, the man Anna is marrying," Elsa explained, "it should have been on the invitation."

"Wait, is he blond?" Eugene piped up, leaning over with his hands on his knees. Elsa nodded as Eugene went on to describe him:

"Big nose?"

"Brown eyes?"

"Really muscular as if he could toss a cow a few hundred yards?" The two women gave him a strange look at his last question.

"Why would he toss a cow a few hundred yards anyway?" Rapunzel asked. Eugene raised his hands in defense.

"What? The guy looked pretty muscular!" he said, his voice going up one or two octaves- out of nervousness, Elsa wasn't sure, but it didn't matter, considering he was not the one getting married, Anna was. Elsa shook her head.

"Anyway, you should be able to see them at the after-party, but I figured I should put you two in these seats, front and center," Elsa said, "I mean, Anna's pretty nervous, so seeing some familiar faces might help. Anyway, I have to go, so enjoy your time!" Before Eugene could say anything else, Elsa trotted out daintily, and as she did so, a few….. well, rocks began to roll in, making the queen jump.

"Rocks!" Rapunzel said, a child-like curiosity in her eyes. Soon they began to roll, revealing moss capes and blades of grass on their heads- _Hair, maybe?_ Eugene thought as a rather large one approached Elsa, who had to crouch down so they ere eye-level. After some muffled chit-chat, Elsa pointed to the front pews- at them, to be exact, and soon the rocks- Trolls, they soon figured out- were rolling down the aisle and hopping up in their seats, kicking their feet like children. Eugene gulped.

"Rapunzel, what are those?" Eugene asked his wife, who stared in wonder. She only shrugged, lips pulled into an ecstatic grin. Some of them looked around, a tiny one giving the couple a happy flap of its baby hand. Rapunzel waved back, Eugene giving her a strange look, his adam's apple bobbing as he gulped.

"Aren't they cute?" Rapunzel sighed. The one talking to Elsa was looking around, and soon caught the two looking at them. Waddling over, he jumped up onto the seat, dirt and soil and mud staining the white carpet laid out in the aisle.

"Here for the wedding, eh?" the troll asked. Eugene could only nod- it wasn't everyday you met walking, talking rocks, after all.

"You are too?" Rapunzel answered, reaching out to shake the troll's hand, who gladly returned the favor. Nodding, the troll cleared its throat, its voice raspy as it said, "I'm Grandpa Pabbie. You two are from the visiting kingdom, correct?" Eugene nodded again, not able to find a voice.

"Mmm-hmmm," Rapunzel said for him, "I'm Rapunzel,-"

"Lovely name," Grandpa Pabbie commented.

"Thank you," she said, blushing slightly, then she gestured to Eugene, "and this is my husband, Eugene. We're visiting from Corona." The troll nodded.

"Sounds like a lovely place," he said, "of course, I've never left Arendelle, so i wouldn't know." Rapunzel widened her green eyes with pity, placing a hand on what she figured was it's shoulder, considering that was where its cape started. The moss was fuzzy, tickling her palm.

"It's my first time away from Corona, so no worries there," she sympathized. Eyes darting to Eugene, she sent him a hiss, "Say something, Eugene!" Eugene jumped, rubbing the back of his neck.

"So, uh, where in Arendelle do you live?" he asked nervously. He was never good at talking to people unless he was thieving, and those days were long gone now, being married to a princess turend Queen and all.

"Deep in the woods of Arendelle, a-" Grandpa Pabbie began, when Rapunzel cut him off, saying, "Like, a small cottage in the woods? I heard there's a princess in The Netherlands or somewhere who did that before assuming the throne-"

"No, not a cottage, dear," Pabbie chuckled, "no, I live in a field, along with the rest of my family, of course." he gestured to the other trolls, who were chatting excitedly, sitting randomly among the pews. Eugene noted many seats were still open, and he hoped they were for human beings, not more mystical creatures. Thankfully, a few others straggled in assuming some of the spare seats, giving the trolls strange looks, others greeting them warmly.

A few second later, Elsa came back in, running tot eh front where they ere sitting.

"Elsa!" Rapunzel grinned, "why aren't you with Anna?" Elsa ignored Rapunzel's question, instead focusing on the troll sitting beside her.

"Grandpa Pabbie," she said, running her fingers through her hair, trying to push it back more than it already was, "if you and the rest of your family are staying, then i need to ask you to not drag dirt and moss everywhere!"

"Honey, being trolls, we really can't help it," Pabbie explained, patting Elsa's hand calmly, "but I will warn them to be more careful, alright?" Elsa grinned, nodding.

"Yes, thank you!" she said, "I'll see you all soon!" She gave everyone a small wave as she exited the chapel for the second or third time- Eugene had lost count- and soon the church bells rang once more signaling that the service was about to start. More people filed in, giving the couple warm welcomes, others fussing with their children as they squeezed into the pews.

"So…" Eugene said uncomfortably, "you related to the happy couple?" Grandpa Pabbie nodded.

"The groom- bless him, he found a keeper- is my son," he said, making the king and queen of Corona widen their eyes in surprise.

"Kristoff is your…son?"

"Yep- we took him in when he and Sven- that's his pet reindeer- were orphaned a children, poor things," the troll classed its hands, shaking its head sadly.

"Well, look at him now, ready to marry a princess, his new dream!" Rapunzel said, looking at Eugene affectionately, referencing what they had once told each other. He smiled at her, rubbing her back.

"Yeah," he agreed with a happy sigh, "he's done himself well."

The bells rang once more, and everyone and settled into their seats by now, some people brushing dirt off the hems of dresses or the bottoms of shoes. Finally, the service was about to start, a skinny looking woman with a slightly hooked nose beginning to play a wedding anthem on the organ.

After a few minutes of music, the doors opened and the minister suggested everyone stand. Turning to see, a blond man- _The same one as before_, Rapunzel realized- walked in, looking dashing in a black tuxedo, although a cape made of moss and branches and leaves was draped around his shoulders, dragging behind him as he made his way to the altar. Grandpa Pabbie and the other trolls were all standing on the benches so they could see better. Leaning over, the troll whispered to her, "doesn't he look great? We made that cape ourselves. A small wedding present if you want to call it." Nodding, Rapunzel looped her arm in Eugene's waiting expectantly for Anna to walk down the aisle.


	6. Chapter 6

Anna and Elsa were standing outside the doors of the chapel, Elsa trying to calm her sister down as best she could. There really was no use though, since the redhead was nearly bouncing off the walls.

"I can't believe this is happening!" Anna squealed, then in a whisper, "oh my gosh, this is happening- Elsa, what if I mess up?!" Anna's teeth chattered as Elsa fixed the green ribbon in her hair- she and it up in a braided bun, the ribbing hanging like a tail from a clip in the center. Anna, meanwhile, was clutching at the skit tot her wedding dress, a white gown with off the shoulder sleeves, green ribbon and bering decorating the sleeve, was it and hem. In Elsa's opinion, her wiser looked rather exquisite.

"You'll be fine, Anna," Elsa reassured her, placing her hands on her shoulders, trying to keep her from jumping anymore- she should have certainly been getting tired enough o calm down for a few seconds, at least. Light bled through the stain glassed windows, dots of color dancing off the floor.

"What if- oh, Elsa- what if I get cold feet?" Anna worried, then her blue eyes widening she added with nervousness, "what if Kristoff gets cold feet? What if he doesn't want to marry me after all?! What if-"

"Anna!" elsa snapped, bringing her sister out of her trance. Anna gave her a surprised look. Elsa laughed uncomfortably- she hadn't ever snapped at her sister in a while, so it might have been a bit of a shock for both of them. Clearing her throat, Elsa said, "Sorry about that. But don't worry about it. I'm sure you and Kristoff will do fine." Anna smiled, her face getting red.

"And you know what else?" Elsa hinted, peaking Anna's interest.

"What?"

"I was talking to Kristoff earlier-"

"Really?! What did he say?!" Anna cu there off bluntly, a grin pulling at the edge of her lips.

"He's more ready to marry you than he ever was about anything else," Elsa said.

"Are you sure?" Anna asked, suddenly suspicious. Elsa chuckled.

"I'm sure of it, Anna," Elsa agreed, sighing, "so, are you ready?" Anna nodded.

"I think so," she said, then, "oh, wait! Can you get the cape the trolls made for me?" Elsa raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"Anna, i thought we agreed that you were not going to wear it," she reminded her.

"I know, I know, but I think I should, since it's the first gift Kristoff has given me, and-" as Anna rambled, Elsa rolled her eyes, heels clicking and clacking as he advance towards Anna's dressing rooms- she may as well do her bidding, being the bride and all. As she neared the door, she sighed.

_I really hope those two are making the right decision_, Elsa thought as she entered. There it was, lying on the bed, looking as if someone had drape fit across the sheet with the utmost care. She ran a hand across the soft moss and dirt, letting her eyes follow the swirling patterns and quirky designs. After looking at it for a few minutes, she and to admit that the cape indeed was a very nice gift, extremely thoughtful for the trolls to take their time on it. Grabbing it, she exited the room, slamming the door behind her. There was a wedding to be had, after all, and she couldn't keep the bride waiting!


	7. Chapter 7

Kristoff waited at the alter, fidgeting in his tuxedo- how did people wear them?! The white collar had been starched to near perfection, itching his skin and was possibly causing a rash. He had never worn something so fancy in his life, so he couldn't be too sure. The shoes were pinching his toes, making his heels ache terribly. And the cape didn't help matters. Dirt was strewn everywhere and the carpet of moss was heavy on his shoulders. Sneeking a quick peek, it looked as if the guests were all expectant on the arrival of the bride, who was probably waiting outside the doors for her cue to enter. Kristoff chuckled to himself, remembering the rehearse they and had weeks before.

Anna had tripped over the skit tot her dress, flinging a goblet everywhere, staining everything with wine. Elsa had been so angry she nearly froze her sister- again.

The organ's droning suddenly bought him back to reality, and he noticed everyone- including the King and Queen of Corona who were sitting next to Grandpa Pabbie, he might have added- standing up, the rustle of skirts and cracking of joints echoing in the chapel as everyone turned their attention to the back of the room.

There was Elsa, wearing her blue ice dress, her long cape flowing behind her. Her white-blond hair was in its signature braid, hanging over her shoulder. But it was the woman walking with Elsa that caught his attention, making him crack a proud smile.

Anna had her arm looped in her sister's, a broad grin pulling at her lips, teeth looking blindingly white. The dress she wore was embroidered with green ribbons and beading, and her hair was pulled back in a braided bun to reveal her wonderful face.

"Wow…." Kristoff couldn't help but gasp in astonishment, and he saw Anna giggle as she watched him form his lips into a shocked 'o' that turned into a sly smile. The organ stopped once Anna reached the altar, giving her sister a hug. Elsa lingered for a moment before sliding into the first pew, joining their cousin and Grandpa Pabbie.

"We are gathered here today…." the minister began to drone, and Kristoff soon found himself trying his best not to fall asleep, much to Anna's amusement. He gave her a wink, making her giggle once more. That was one thing he loved about her, making her laugh so easily.

Of course, besides her laugh, she was absolutely exquisite- especially today. With her hair pulled away from her face, he was able to see the light dusting of freckles across her nose, the way she bit her lip and jiggled her foot as she waited for the minister to hurry it up. But he especially loved looking into her beautiful blue eyes, framed by thick lashes. They were like an ocean, and he was sure he would always get lost in them.

What mad sit even better was that she was also wearing the cape made by the trolls, making him feel less awkward himself. Definitely less awkward.


	8. Chapter 8

"It's a little warmer in here than I thought," Anna whispered as she leaned in to her new husband, surprising him a bit. As far as he knew, they were supposed to be quiet while the minister was talking.

"Yeah, it is," he agreed. Anna looked around- there was Elsa, looking absolutely regal as she sat with Rapunzel, who was leaning her head against her husband's shoulder. She squinted at them momentarily, ignoring Grandpa Pabbie, who had a stoic look on his face as usual. _What was his name again?_ she thought as she concentrated on Rapunzel's husband. It looked as if he were about to fall asleep, blinking his brown eyes over and over again to try and stay awake. It didn't matter what her cousin's husband's name was anyway, considering she as going to meet them again at the after party later. _Besides_, she thought, turning back to Kristoff, who was nervously focused on the minister's words, _I'm with my valiant, pungent, reindeer king…._

And valiant he was- in her opinion, at least. What others would consider sightly boyish on Kristoff she found wonderful- the mop of blond hair on his head, how it swooped into his eyes sometimes, the large honker in the middle of his face, like a crater- okay, maybe that was not exactly the right way to describe your lover's nose, but Anna couldn't help it. She was absolutely smitten.

His eyes were also something she adored- a rich, deep brown, like the chocolate treats she used to eat as a kid. Boy, did, Anna love chocolate, especially the truffles Elsa sometime shad imported from Belgium. But since his eyes were not actually chocolate, she couldn't literally swallow them up and gobble them down. She could however, swallow them in hers, getting lost in a sea of delicious goodness that was hers forever. She let her eyes trail over his body, taking in the way his muscles stretched out his tuxedo.

Having never seen Kristoff in a tuxedo, she thought he looked extremely, well, dashing. The suit itself looked as if it were going to give way to the glorious muscles hidden underneath though- not that that was a problem for her. She would have liked to see them more often.

"Anna?" Kristoff's voice broke through her thoughts, although she paid it no mind. She was in absolute rapture just standing there.

"Anna!" Kristoff's voice practically yelled, booming through the chapel as Anna jumped. She could hear laughter coming form the congregation. Looking over for a quick minute, she saw Elsa laughing with Rapunzel and her husband, whose name she was going to have to get if she wanted to meet him formally later. The three of them were trying to stifle their soft chuckles, Elsa's smile broad across her face- something Elsa had only reentry started doing. It was good, in Anna's opinion, seeing as she thought happiness suited her sister well.

Anna heard Kristoff clear his throat and she turned back to him as he said, "Sorry, sorry…" He jutted his head at the minister, who was waiting patiently if not grudgingly, looking as if he had swallowed a lemon whole.

"Do you, Kristof Bjorman," the minister said dryly, "take Princess Anna of Arendelle as your lawfully wedded wife?" Sighing, Kristoff looked to Anna, face lit up like fireworks on the Fourth of July. He nodded, answering, "Yes." The minister sent Anna a look as he then said to her, "Do you, Princess Anna of Arendelle, take Kristoff Bjorman to be your lawfully wedded husband?" Anna smiled, her lips stretching until she thought she as going to rip a muscle. Eyes crinkling at the corners, she jumped up and down excitedly, clenching and unclenching her fingers. Laughs garnered from the guests as she nodded, biting her lip answering with a loud squeal, "YES!" With a nod, the minister announced, "The rings, please!"

The doors of the chapel creaked open, and everyone sent their attention to the back of the room as the ring bearer- or, reindeer, if that was a better term- waltzed in, knobby knees shaking as he tried keeping the pillow clasped in his mouth securely. Anna laughed, watching as Sven tried his best looking regal and utterly failed. After a few tense minutes, Sven made it to the altar, nudging Kristoff gently, licking Anna's hand. Reindeer drool dripped off her fingers as Sven clip-clopped to a spot in the aisle, standing next to Elsa proudly. Holding out the silk pillow, the minister presented the rings, the pure gold alloys gleaming in the light that streamed through the windows.

"In representation of you love, place the rings on one another's fingers," the minister explained, inclining his head towards Kristoff, "the groom first, please." Slowly, Kristoff picked up one of the rings, gazing upward at Anna. She bi there lip harder and she thought she might have drawn some blood, but she didn't care. She shoved her hand at him, grinning like a cheesier cat as she felt the cool metal slide onto her finger. The minister turned towards her, "Now the bride."

Not looking at what she was doing, Anna let her fingers grope around the sod silky material of the pillow until she felt her fingers brush the ring. Nearly attacking it, she grabbed for it, only to have it bounce of her fingers and onto the floor.

"Oops! Sorry, sorry!" she apologize quickly as she bent down the grab it, the ring rolling just out of her reach. Anna knew people were probably looking at her funny- her cousin certainly was, exchanging glances with her sister- as she hitched up the skirt of her wedding dress to run after the ring, seeing it spin to a stop mid-way down the aisle on the egg-white carpet. Laughter rolled through the air for what seemed like the third time as Anna picked up the ring carefully, clutching it tightly in her hand before trotting back to the altar, where Kristoff was trying to contain his laughter, the minister looking not at all pleased.

"Do you think this is a joke, Princess Anna?" the minster scolded. Anna tucked a strand of red hair behind her ear, and she felt the heat rise to her cheeks, turning them a rosy red color.

"Sorry, sorry," she apologized again, and the minister said once more, "The bride, if you please." Once the chuckles and giggling died down, Anna took Kristoff's hand in hers, his skin warm to the touch as she poised his finger for the ring. Slowly, she placed the ring on his finger, eyes widening gin surprise when it didn't go all the way.

"Anna, it's okay-" Kristoff said as he watched her narrow her eyes at it, suddenly wincing as she gripped his hand with vise-like strength, trying to push it on.

"Oh, come on!" she whined, receiving laughter yet again from the guests. This time however, they were unable to control it, and she noticed Kristoff look to the front pew. Following his gaze, she saw Elsa, her shoulder's hunched over as Rapunzel leaned on her, laughing so hard their faces were turning red, tears dotting the corner of their eyes. Rapunzel's husband was leaning over his knees, and Anna could see his back quivering with sobs and gales of laughter, his loud hoot echoing in the chamber. Reaching the altar, she brushed off the skirt of the dress, grabbing Kristoff's hand again. This time, she slid the ring on carefully, furrowing her row in nervous excitement as she watched it slid into place, this time staying there.

After making sure the ring was secure, Anna took a step back to admire Kristoff, her face still red- whether it was from embarrassment or happiness or just plain sunburn, she wasn't sure (not that mattered). Kristoff's face was equally red, and he averted his gaze, casting his eyes down so he was staring at his shoes. Anna stifled a small giggle as he cast his eyes up at her, an impish, apologetic smile on his goofy face. The organ started up once more as the minister then announced:

"You may now kiss the-"

Anna didn't wait for him to finish, instead nearly tackling Kristoff with such ferocity, she may as well have been a lion and he the gazelle she preyed on for dinner. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she smashed her face against his, absolutely elated when he clasped her small was it with his huge hands. When they broke apart, both were red-faced and smiling.

Cheers emanated from the crowd as Anna looked at the front pew- Elsa was clapping politely, a proud look on her face while Rapunzel was squealing and cry in with joy, her husband nodding at her in congratulations. She felt Kristoff wrap his hand around her waist, squeezing her into his side- his way of giving her a hug, she realized, while in the public eye. Petals were thrown on the floor, floating gently through the air as they made their way down the aisle.

"This is exciting!" Anna said to Kristoff with hushed excitement as she clutched his arm, "I mean, I'm married! You're married! We're married!" Kristoff let out a strong bellow, a laugh coming deep from his gut.

"Whoa, whoa, feisty pants!" he cried as she suddenly grabbed his hand, pulling him down the aisle of the church.

"Geez!" she complained, already huffing and puffing after a few feet, "why is this aisle so- ACK!" Anna was suddenly tumbling to the ground- bringing Kristoff with her no less. Soon they were a tangle of arms legs and clothing as they toppled over each other on their way to the floor, much to the congregations amusement.

"Sorry, sorry!" Anna apologized to her new husband as he sat up, looking a bit dazed before shaken this head, snapping back into reality. Hesitantly, she reached out with one hand, her othe hand resting on the soft rug, the fibers tickling her fingers. Biting her lip, she asked, "Are you okay? How's your head?" Gently, she grazed the back of his skull with her slender fingers, making him wince.

"Ah! Oh, I, uh- I'm okay, really!" he assured her as she put on a worried look, blue eyes beginning to brim with tears. Reaching out, he brushed them away, and Anna grabbed his hand, holding it against her cheek, almost purring at its warmth.

"Good," she said, Kristoff starting to get up, brushing dust off his tuxedo.

"Get a room, you two!" yelled a voice jokingly, making the newlyweds jump in surprise. Exchanging glances, they looked around, until Anna's face lit up- Rapunzel's husband had a hand cupping one side of his mouth to project his voice, a wide grin on his face. Anna grinned as she watched Rapunzel jab him playfully in the side, Elsa sending him a glare that could have froze his bones completely.

"Anna," Kristoff won back her attention, "shall we get going?" Without realizing it, they had walked to the end of the aisle, standing at the doors, the oak dark and gleaming with some sort of lacquer. Anna could smell the faint stench of maple in the air- probably coming from the finish on the wood , she held her hand out, wiggling her fingers. He took it, his big fingers nearly crush in ghee hand, making it look smaller than it actually was in comparison. Anna was about to push the door open when she heard a sharp cry:

"Wait!"

Turning the couple saw Elsa running gout, holding the skirt of her dress so she wouldn't trip- Anna could only imagine how hard it was to run in heel shade of ice, amazed at how well Elsa did it. Chest heaving, Elsa came to a atop. Her face was extremely red.

"Krisotff…" Elsa panted, leaning over her knees as she tried to catch her breath, "R-remember what we," she gasped, "remember what we talked about….?" Kristoff shared a confused look with Anna as Elsa finally stood up, dusting off her dress. Clasping her hands in front of her, she regained that regal outlook she always had.

_Oh_, the thought struck him, _she means that…_

"A-are you talking about…. about what you said in the dressing room…?" he asked, feeling the heat rush to his cheeks, the tip of his nose. Anna raised an eyebrow in question.

"You visited his dressing room….?" Anna asked, her voice meek and small. Shoulders slumping, she looked like a child who had just dropped their ice cream in the sand on a hot summer's day at the beach.

"Anna, don't worry," Elsa tried to comfort her as she saw her lower lip quiver, "nothing happened-"

"Wait, WHAT?!" Anna nearly shouted, eyes bugging out of her head. Elsa slapped a palm to her forehead, Kristoff unsure of what to do. He knew that Elsa had not done anything. Elsa knew that she had not done anything.

"Okay, I worded that poorly," she muttered to herself, followed by a curse before saying, "Anna-"

"No!" Anna pulled herself away, "you're telling me that Kristoff and you…. that you and he…?!" Anna was flustered, wringing her hands. Tears began to form, slowly at first, but soon there were waterworks everywhere, Anna's green eyeshadow running down her cheeks. Between tears and gasping sobs of horror, Anna saw Rapunzel and her husband run into the front hall, her husband sliding to a stop when he saw the commotion.

"Rapunzel, I think we should-" he began, until Rapunzel cu thin off, jumping into the midst of the argument. Her brgith green eyes stared at Anna lovingly as she wrapped her arms around her.

"What's wrong?" Rapunzel leaned over to Elsa.

"She thinks that Kristoff and I…" Elsa was too ashamed to even think about it, her voice trailing off before she could finish her explanation. Rapunzel looked at the hulking blond man- he definitely looked like he and Elsa could have been the couple instead of him and Anna. But here Anna was on her wedding day at the church, sobbing over some fictional tale she made up in her head.

Rapunzel smiled, shaking her head, thinking, _This is just like her, to worry over nothing… _

"Wh-what are you smiling at me for?!" Anna hiccuped, using the back of her hand to wipe away some of the ruined makeup. Her fingers came away green. She jumped as Kristoff laid a beefy hand on her shoulder.

"Anna, sweetheart," he said soothingly, trying to pull her in to him, wrap her in a hug. Anna did her best to resist, but it was no use. She was tired from crying for the last five minutes and his voice was just so enticing, sucking he run like mile through a straw. Kristoff pecked the top of her head, a bit uncomfortable that people were now in the hall, trying to see what was going on, "Look at me."

His wife turned her head away, sniffling as she did so. Some of the makeup had dried on her face, leaving green rivers and scratches. He bent his knees- it was hard to talk to her at the moment, seeing as she was so cry short and he cursed with being incredibly tall- and tried again.

"Anna," he took her chin in his hand, "please look at me. Calm down. Just focus-" Anna had begun to hyperventilate slightly, her breath coming in short gasps, "- Look at me! Anna, just focus on me, okay?!" After a few minutes of pleading, she finally calmed down just enough for Kristoff to hold her attention. Letting out a sigh, he said, "Anna, you know I love you.

"Really?"

Kristoff nodded, "more than anything in the world- heck, more than my ice business!" There was a disgruntled snort from Sven as he sidled up to Rapunzel, cocking his head at them.

"But you love your ice business," Anna whimpered, "you said so yourself-"

"Yes, but Anna, once i met you, I knew that I never wanted to let you go," Kristoff explained, his chest puffing as he took in a sharp breath, "and I knew that I wanted to help you and be your best friend…. Anna, I want to love you and only you." Anna wiped at her face again, a few smidgens of makeup coming off.

"Really?" she asked again, a smile playing at the corner of her lips.

"Anna, I love you," Kristoff said softly, a sheepish smile on his face. Anna let out a laugh, before nodding.

"I love you too."

"I know," he said affectionately, "that's why I need you to trust me when i say this: nothing happened between me and your sister." Anna looked at Elsa, who nodded in agreement.

"Anna," Elsa said, "Kristoff is great, but I don't think of him the way you do."

"And the same goes for me- I mean, I don't think of Elsa in that way," Kristoff backed her up. Anna heaved her small chest before smiling a little. Kristoff sighed with relief- now the crying was over, at least. He wasn't really able to deal with people crying.

"Then what did you talk about?" Anna asked her. Elsa placed her hands on Kristoff's shoulders, little shards of ice appearing int eh fabric of the tuxedo.

"That I was happy it was him marrying you instead of…. well, you know who, Anna." Anna suddenly let out a laugh, her grin so wide Kristoff and Elsa gave each other strange glances- Anna sure could be a handful. But she was their handful.

"M-M-Me too!" she said with giddiness, jumping into Kristoff's arms. There was a loud cheer from the crowd as the couple then pushed the doors open, leaving Elsa in the company of the citzen's and her cousin.

"So glad that's taken care of!" Elsa and Rapunzel shared a laugh, Rapunzel looping her arm into Eugene's.

"So, are we going to go to the after-party now?" Rapunzel asked.

"Of course!" Elsa exclaimed, "Anna would love to have you- and Eugene?" Eugene Fitzherbert looked up, a slightly alarmed glint in his eyes, as if he had seen some sir tot shocking revelation.

"Yes, Your Majesty?" he answered politely, giving her a small incline of his head. Rapunzel giggled as Elsa rolled her eyes at him, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Eugene, please, call me Elsa," Elsa said, "after all, you are married to my cousin- so that makes us in-laws!" Nodding, Euegen cracked a smile. So far, Rapunzel's cousins were quite a handful- Anna more than Elsa, after witnessing the confrontation seconds ago- but he had a feeling he would enjoy their company as much as he enjoyed the company of his wife. The citizens had begun to exit the chapel, following the happy couple as they waltzed towards the castle.

Well? Come on!" Elsa grabbed them by their hands and pulled them in the direction of the castle. Eugene suddenly winced, crying out in astonishment, making Rapunzel jerk Elsa backwards with a loud "OW!"

"Sorry!" Rapunzel apologized, "it's just-"

"What? What happened?" Esa asked, turning to face her, then gasped sharply, blue eyes wide and child-like. Euegen's hand had ben completey frozen, concealed in a thick block of ice. Euegen himself had started to lean with the pull of gravity, Rapunzel propping him on her shoulder for support.

"I am so sorry!" Elsa cried, waving her hand. Blue sparkles emanated from her fingers, thawing the ice until his ahdn was free.

"It's nothing!" Eugene said, a grimaced smile on his face. _And I thought she had control over them last time Punzie and I came to visit…_ he thought with remorse, rubbing his hand, Pins and needles spread as he rubbed the skin, his fingers turning slightly red.

"So…." Elsa said awkwardly, church bells ringing through the air, "shall we get going? Anna wouldn't want us to miss anything!"


	9. Chapter 9

The ballroom was more crowded than Rapunzel and Eugene had expected- just how many people were living in Arendelle was a shock. There was almost no room to walk, let alone dance as some people were trying to do. Portraits lined the walls, depicting the royal family through the years- Elsa and Anna as sisters, a portrait of the King and Queen- one of the King at his coronation. Servants were walking around, making sure everyone was comfortable before waltzing away to do whatever it was that servants did.

"This is fun, huh, Eugene?" Rapunzel sidled up to him, resting her cheek on his arm. Eugene let his eyes dart between the guests, catching glimpses of the Queen- How did she managed to walk in heels made of ice?! his brain was astounded- darting in between the crowds, the newlywed couple standing at the front of the room as guests came up to congratulate them, some bowing politely, others wildly shaking their hands or giving hugs.

"Not as fun as our wedding, I must say," he sent her an affectionate look, making her laugh exuberantly. They soon found themselves at the end of the line, only two couples away from Anna and Kristoff, who both look happy but exhausted. Eugene took eh time to watch his wife on line, the way her now short brown hair framed her face, the way her green eyes lit up when greeting bother guests as they waited. The way her pink and purple dress hugged her body, creating a sooth silhouette that was his to enjoy. The way her she bit her lip as her excitement grew- they were now one couple away, soon to be subjected to mindless drabble about the party and the whole affair- but Euegene could have cared less. He was with Rapunzel. and he knew that as long as she was with him he would try to have a good time.

"Congratulations!" Rapunzel squealed, breaking Eugene's trance- they were now at the front of the line, the new couple standing expectantly in front of them. As soon as he layer eyes on Kristoff and Anna he almost blurted out a laugh- the guy was so much bigger than the princess, his large hand almost encasing ghee waist completely as he let it rest on her hip.

"Rapunzel!" Anna cried cheerfully, jumping at her dousing to wrap her arms tightly around her neck. As soon as they let go, Anan introduced Kristoff, who nodded in greeting. Rolling her eyes, Anna rube dyer hand on his shoudlde,r nudging the blond forward.

"Come on, Kristoff- this is my cousin, Rapunzel- introduce yourself!" Rolling his brown eyes, Kristoff gave Anna a sweet peck on the cheek before turning to Rapunzel, the two engaging in conversation. He sighed, that leaved him to talk to…

"Hello!" Anna gave a small wave, her blue eyes bright and inviting. Euegene grinned, nodding in her direction.

"Congratulations, your Highness-" he began, stopping short when Anna suddenly blew a raspberry, rolling her eyes at him.

"Oh, call me Anna!" she said, "we're in-laws after all!" He smiled uncomfortably- these royals were pretty casual for, well, royalty! Was it like this in every kingdom?

"Uh, okay, Anna-"

"I'm so sorry, but I forgot your name!" Anna cut him off with a breathy gaps, throwing her hands up in apology.

It's okay,…. Anna, really," Eugene began-"

"What was it, Edward? Elias?!" she guessed, counting off her fingers, and the king of Corona felt his face turn red as Kristoff sent his wife a sly smile, Rapunzel's cheeks puffing as she struggled to hold in her laughter. Leaning toward her, Kristoff whispered something in her ear and Eugene jumped as she clapped her hands happily.

"Oh, Eugene!" she cried, the skirt of her wedding dress bouncing as she hopped up and down like a jack-rabbit, and soon he found Anna's arms wrapped tightly around his neck in a hug, her grip so tight he thought she was going to cut off his air supply. He met eyes with Kristoff, and the ice cutter pulled the princess away.

"Okay, feisty-pants," he chuckled as he squeezed her into his side, Anna looping her arms around his, "I think we should let the man live for now, okay?" She smiled sheepishly, sending him an apologetic look.

"Sorry," she said childishly, standing on he tiptoes to ruffle her husband's hair.

"So, any big plans?" Rapunzel asked. Anna shrugged.

"Well, I mean, we'll have to find a place for Sven to stay," Anna began, "and we'll have to clean up after Olaf, but I'm sure Gerda will do that later- Oh! We need to make sure they serve the ice cream sundaes, Kristoff-!"

"Uh, i think they mean honeymoon-wise, Anna," Kristoff corrected her with a soft laugh an dyer face turned re done again.

"Oh- that!" Anna said, letting her eyes trail after a mountain of chocolate that was being carried past by a servant, the sweet substance hypnotizing to her.

"You can always come visit!" Rapunzel suggested, "we have guest rooms- and Elsa can come too!" Anna and Rapunzel gasped in unison, grabbing each other's hands.

"That would be so much fun- Kristoff, can we? Can we please?!" Anna's voice had a whine tinged to it, and in a few seconds she was pouting as Kristoff crossed his arms, giving her a playfully pouty look before sighing reluctantly.

"I guess we could," he agreed hesitantly, Anna jumping on him to smack a kid onto his lips.

"You won't regret it, I promise- we can even bring Sven!" Anna called as Rapunzel then pulled her to the dance floor, leaving the two men to chit-chat by themselves.

Both stood for a few minutes in silence, watching as Anna then began to twirl around with Rapunzel on the dance floor, her wedding gown puffing out around her. Rapunzel had a huge grin on her face- this was probably the most fun she had had since her adventure with eugene, when she had first left her tower. Eugene grinned- it sure seemed that way. Elsa had joined in the fun, and Kristoff let out a laugh as the Queen froze her sister's dress, as well as the green ribbons tied in her hair.

"So, what's it like?" Kristoff asked suddenly, making Flynn jump.

"Huh?"

"What's it like?" Kristoff repeated, a patient smile on his face. If he and Eugene were in-laws, he may as well make some small talk while he could. Eugene ran a hand through his brown hair, sending the ice cutter an apologetic look.

"Eh, it has its ups and downs- living in a castle can have its perks-"

"No, not that," Kristoff cut him off, "I mean to be in love?"

Eugene opened his mouthy o answer, but nothing came out- Kristoff had thrown a fast ball, and he and no idea how to catch it. He sent a ooh to Rapunzel, who was now giggling with Elsa as Anna tried to grab her sister's braid, the two women avoiding the bride nimbly. Multiple guests were watching, smiling and clapping at their antics. They had never seen either of the women so relaxed, and it was a big surprise once their cousin was added to the mix.

"I guess….." Eugene sighed heavily, an affection glint in his eyes as he stared at Rapunzel, with her curious green eyes and kind smile, her glossy brown hair… "I guess seeing in love is like melting chocolate. Slowly, then all at once."

Kristoff crossed his arms, pondering what Eugene and said. After a few seconds, he nodded in agreement, "Yeah, I guess you're right-"

"I can't wait to show you around!" came Anna's exclamation, and soon she was rushing past the men, Rapunzel in tow. They exchanged a nervous look, Rapunzel waving as they passed.

"There's the stables I need to to show you- ooh! the banister! We can go slide down it later!" they heard Anna shout, her voice riddled with giddiness. Elsa soon came after them, raising a hand for Anna to just stop for a second.

"Anna! I don't think that's a good idea!" Elsa called after her sister, and the two men watched the Queen hitch up the skit tot her ice dress, tottering after Anna and the Queen of Corona carefully.

"Was it a good idea to get them together?" Eugene asked, staring as Elsa disappeared around a corner. Shouts of glee and yells of protest amidst some scolding could be heard, echoing goff the walls of the ballroom. Kristoff shrugged.

"I guess we'll have to see," he said, "go have fun, okay? I'll see you around." He gestured to the ballroom, full of dancing citizens and servants and soon found himself caught up int eh action, although his mind was still nagging at the idea of Anna, Kristoff, and Elsa spending their time in Corona. He shook his head. He couldn't let thoughts like that bother him. His cousin in-law was married, and that was cause for celebration enough.

After a few long minutes, Rapunzel, Elsa and Anna re-emerged in the ballroom, twirling and side-stepping through gusts until Elsa was taken away by servants, Anna at the front of the room with Kristoff, and he reunited with his wife.

"I can't wait for Anna and Kristoff to visit!" Rapunzel told him, "we'll have to get the guest rooms ready-"

"Rapunzel, we have time to think about that later," he said, stopping her short with a quick kiss. She blushed, letting her green eyes dart around the rom until they stopped, widening in surprise, "Look!" she pointed. Following her finger, Eugene smiled- Kristoff was trying (and failing) to teach Anna certain dance steps, jumping in pain as she proceeded to step on his feet multiple times.

"Cute," he said, then to Rapunzel, "but not as cute as you." Rapunzel smiled, throwing her arms around his neck.

In the middle of a crowded dance floor, surrounded with family, the King and Queen of Corona shared a kiss, full of happiness and hope that it would be like this forever. Once they broke apart, Rapunzel rested her head on Eugen's shoulder, a sly grin pulling at her lips.

"What is it?" Eugene asked, as a sudden look of annoyance crossed her face.

"I saw you staring at my cousin earlier," she deadpanned suddenly, making Eugene pale.

"Rapunzel-" he tried, but she cut him off, saying, "I'm just teasing!"

"Oh, good," he sighed with relief, "I thought you actually-"

"Oh my god!" she laughed at him, slapping his arm playfully.

It didn't matter though. He was with his wife, and was as happy as could be.


End file.
